Phoebe's Secret
by Brittany9
Summary: Phoebe has a secret and has to tell everyone. Can she do it? Read to find out.


Phoebe's Secret  
  
(Phoebe walked into the bathroom scared. She Picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. She wondered what the baby would be and what Cole will do or say.  
  
Piper walked into the manor and put down her things. She looked around.)  
  
Piper: Pheebs, are you here?  
  
Phoebe: I'll be down in a sec! (She stared at the pregnancy test, then threw it away. She walked downstairs to Piper.) Hey!  
  
Piper: Hey, is something wrong? (Piper had a feeling something was wrong. She could sense evil. But of course Phoebe is married to Cole.)  
  
Phoebe: No, of course not. (She hated to lie to her sisters)  
  
Piper: Where is Paige? Is she home?  
  
Phoebe: She's home. She's just sleeping.  
  
Piper: But It's 12:00  
  
Phoebe: I know  
  
(Then Cole shimmered in behind Phoebe and hugged her. He turned her around and kissed her.)  
  
Phoebe: Hey, Cole! (she kisses him back) We need to talk later. It's important.  
  
Cole: Sure thing, Phoebe. (he kissed his wife once more)  
  
(The familiar swirl of blue lights appeared as Leo was orbing in beside Piper. He looked at her and smiled, then he kissed her. Leo was getting along with Cole, but he still didn't like him that much. Piper looked at Leo and kissed back.)  
  
Piper: Are you okay, honey?  
  
Leo: Yeah, I'm fine. Anything new?  
  
Piper: Nothing much. I just think it's weird that Paige is still sleeping. I mean it's 12:00. There hasn't been any sign of evil in the last couple of days.   
  
Leo: So? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Anyways, where's Wyatt?  
  
(Paige walks in with Wyatt in her arms.)  
  
Paige: Right here, I warmed up a bottle and gave it to him. Who's turn is it to watch him? I am so worn out.  
  
(Piper looked at Leo. She gave him the "it's your turn to watch Wyatt" look. Leo looked at Piper then at Paige.)  
  
Leo: It's my turn to watch him. (He walks over to Paige and takes Wyatt, then goes into Piper's room. He puts Wyatt in the crib and tries to make him go to sleep. About an hour later he is asleep and so is Leo.)  
  
Phoebe: (looked at her sister's then at Cole.) Honey, I am gonna go. I have to go to work.  
  
Cole: Okay, but don't get too hot over your boss. (he laughed)  
  
Phoebe: Cole! (She grabbed her jacket and purse, walked out of the manor and drove to The Bay Mirror.)  
  
Cole: (He looked at Piper) What did I say? She didn't even give me a goodbye kiss.  
  
(Piper laughed and went into the kitchen. She warmed up a baby bottle for Wyatt and went into her room where Leo and Wyatt were sleeping. She put the bottle down and went over to Leo and slept in his arms. Cole shimmers out.  
  
Phoebe is in her office at The Bay Mirror when Jason Dean walks in. She sees him.)  
  
Phoebe: Are you gonna fire me?  
  
Jason: Of course not. I wanted to ask you out on a date. What do you say?  
  
Phoebe: Jason, how many times do I have to tell you? I am married and you are my boss.   
  
Jason: Sorry to bother you, but I like you a lot.  
  
Phoebe: I know, but I am married. Don't make me quit my job. You have to stop having feelings for me.  
  
Jason: It'll be hard, but I'll try. I will only try if it's the best thing for you.  
  
(Jason frowns and walks away. Phoebe thinks "I feel so sorry for that guy." She looks at her clock and notices its time to go over to Cole's. She takes her stuff and drives to Cole's house.)  
  
Phoebe: Cole?  
  
Cole: In the kitchen, sweetheart!  
  
(Phoebe walked into the kitchen and looked at all of the food he made that was on the table.)  
  
Phoebe: Cole, this is wonderful!  
  
Cole: I needed to do something for you.  
  
(Phoebe smiled then went over to him and kisses him. She went over to the table and sat down in front of Cole.)  
  
Cole: I thought that after dinner you could tell me what you need to tell me.  
  
Phoebe: okay.  
  
(They finish eating and talk.)  
  
Phoebe: Cole, I tried figuring out how I am gonna tell you this. There is no easy way to tell you this, but first I need to know if you will support me.  
  
Cole: I will support you through anything, honey. (He takes a hold of her hand.)  
  
Phoebe: Well, here goes. Cole, I'm…pregnant. (She looked at Cole and saw him smile. She waited for him to say something.)  
  
Cole: I am so happy! I can't believe it!  
  
Phoebe: Really?  
  
Cole: Of Course! (He went over to her and picked her up. He laughed in happiness.) I love you, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I love you, too  
  
(Paige fell asleep in the living room on the couch. She was worn out from watching Wyatt. Piper woke up and went into the bathroom. She washed her hands, then took a paper towel and dried them. She was throwing away the paper towel away when she saw a pregnancy test in the trash.)  
  
Piper: Oh my god! (She went over to Paige and woke her up.) We need to talk.  
  
Paige: Okay, what's wrong?  
  
Piper: I want you to give me a straight answer. Are you pregnant?  
  
Paige: What! Of course not.  
  
Piper: If your not pregnant, then I think Phoebe is.  
  
Paige: Why do you think someone is pregnant?  
  
Piper: Because I found a pregnancy test in the trash.  
  
Paige: Oh, okay then. She will tell us…eventually.  
  
Piper: So we wait?  
  
Paige: Yup. Hey, how about we go to P3? I am dieing for a martini. (laughs)  
  
Piper: Okay, should I leave Leo a not?  
  
Paige: No, he's our white lighter. If he wants to know where we are he will sense us.  
  
Piper: Oh yeah. Well let's go. I'm driving. (She took her keys and headed outside the door and into her car. She drove to P3.)  
  
(Phoebe is in Cole's arms. He was so happy that she was pregnant. He always wanted a child of his own. Then he had an urge to tell everyone instantly.)  
  
Cole: Did you tell anyone yet?  
  
Phoebe: (smiled) Only you.  
  
Cole: I wanna tell everyone.  
  
Phoebe: Me too. Shimmer to the manor.  
  
(Cole had Phoebe in his arms and he shimmered to the manor and didn't see anybody.)  
  
Cole: Maybe they went to P3.  
  
Phoebe: Lets go  
  
(He shimmered them to P3 in front of Paige and Piper.)  
  
Cole: Phoebe and I have some news. We're having a baby! (smiles as he kisses Phoebe)  
  
Piper and Paige: Congratulations!   
  
Phoebe: thank you. I am glad to have you as sisters.  
  
Paige: I'm gonna be an aunt again! (laughs) Piper, lets celebrate. Give me a martini, ma. 


End file.
